Lady Alanna
by Wildcat
Summary: Ok, It is another Lady Alanna goes to the convent, and some things dont quite work out, but its not to bad a story!
1. The Beginning

Ok, ok I know another when Alanna went to the convent… please read and review anyway. I'm trying to make it interesting!  
  
  
  
'Lady' Alanna sat on a chair looking out of window at the convent. She sighed, she was 16 and it had been 6 years since she had seen her home. Amazingly she was Lady Alanna of Trebond, mistress of her own fief. Her mother died when she was a baby, her father had died more recently and her brother had not survived the ordeal of knighthood.  
  
"Alanna, are you in here?"  
  
"Yes, why? You know that I am to leave here tomorrow Thayet?" (Yes the very same Thayet formerly of Sarain)  
  
"Well Buri has an amazing plan, do you want to here it?"  
  
"Just spit it out Thayet, I still have packing to do." Alanna wondered when her friend got so excited, but since Thayet's father had died she was going to make her own name in the Tortallian court, starting tomorrow.  
  
"Well you are leaving for Trebond tomorrow, and we are leaving for Corus! So why don't we go together! We can all see your home and then you can come to court with us!"  
  
"Thayet, please you know that I have no interest in court, since I am to marry Alexander of Tirragen."  
  
Alanna hated her friends' idea almost as much as she hated the idea of marring Lord Alexander, she could not understand why she hated the man so much, but the matter was out of her hands. Her father had arranged it with Alex's father, before he had died.  
  
"I know that you cannot stand Lord Alexander, but if you come to court maybe another fine young man will whisk you away!"  
  
"Thayet, only the king could break of an engagement like that."  
  
"Well then put Lord Alexander off, by flirting with all the other boys!" Alanna could tell that Thayet wanted her there, she was worrying about herself. Thought Thayet did not have to worry, everyone knew that people would be queuing up for her.  
  
"Alright, I'll come. Tell Buri."  
  
Alanna had liked the thought of not having to go to court. Not that she was at all unmaidenly anymore, she had no interest in the fighting arts after her brother's death.  
  
So one week later (Alanna had put of leaving Trebond as long as possible) Alanna, Thayet and Buri were to be found riding up palace way.  
  
"Three fine young ladies, such as yourselves should not be unaccompanied! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Garth the younger of Naxen." Sir Garth gasped as Thayet turned around.  
  
"Good afternoon Sir Garth, I am Lady Thayet, this is Buri and Lady Alanna of Trebond." Sir Garth seemed to come to his senses.  
  
"Lady Alanna, it is a great honour to meet the sister of a man who was a dear friend of mine."  
  
"You knew Thom." Alanna's eyes were sharp, and Thayet could see this was not a good topic for her friend.  
  
"If you don't mind Sir Garth I would like to get moving, I would like to hear about the court."  
  
Sir Garth moved up to talk to Thayet and Buri on the rest of their ride up to the palace. Alanna stayed behind a way, studying Sir Garth through thoughtful eyes.  
  
  
  
"Pardon me Ladies."  
  
"Yes," answered Thayet.  
  
"I am Timon, Sir Garth's manservant. The king wishes for you three Ladies to be formerly presented at the ball this evening. His majesty will meet at the ball after you have been presented. Half an hour before the ball I will come and take you to the room above the 'Great Stair'"  
  
"Thank you, Timon." After Timon left Thayet went into a frenzy. "To be presented at court tonight!"  
  
When Thayet had calmed down they went to get ready.  
  
The Ladies rooms at the palace were very comfortable and after a soak in the bathhouse all three Ladies felt ready for the ball that evening. Alanna donned her favourite lilac dress, which had been her last present from her brother. Alanna, Thayet and Buri helped each other with their hair and after all the preparation even Alanna was ready to "give them hell."  
  
"My Ladies," Timon had come to take them to the 'Great Stair'  
  
The Ladies stood without talking, reflecting their nerves. Thayet was wearing a crimson, muslin gown, with rubies in her hair and on her neck. Buri was wearing a deerskin jacket beaded in red and silver, and she carried black and silver daggers and black gauntlets. The double doors opened for Thayet and Buri, as Thayet was still being considered royalty. Last Alanna had to descend the Great Stair alone. She could see the King, Queen, Prince Jonathon, and unfortunately Sir Alexander. Thankfully for Alanna she was the last so little time was spent her, before the ball began.  
  
  
  
So do you want to know what happens at the ball? Do you want to know who she marries? Who Thayet marries? If so you have better review! 


	2. Slimy Alex or another?

Ok these aren't my characters, never will be, and well normal stuff. I know this couldn't happen if Alanna is 16 then Thom wouldn't have taken the ordeal, etc, but it makes a good story this way. Thanks for all the reviews, of course they are all welcome, even bad ones, so KEEP REVIEWING! (Please!)  
  
"Lady Alanna, may I say how beautiful you are looking tonight."  
  
"You are too kind," she replied turning around. Then she stopped, "Lord Alexander…! You must excuse me for my…"  
  
"No need my dear, just wait until we are husband and wife." His slimy voice got under her skin. "Shall I get us drinks?"  
  
"Thank you Alexander, but no. As it is my first night perhaps you would be so kind as to introduce me to your friends." Alanna was thinking, anything to get away from this creep, as she forced a smile.  
  
Alex sighed, he didn't want to introduce her to the prince, or any of his other 'friends', but he had also been taught not to argue with a lady. "Certainly, my Lady,"  
  
"Lords Raoul, Gary, Prince Jonathon, and Lady Delia may I introduce Lady Alanna."  
  
Alanna curtsied, bowing her head to the crown prince.  
  
"Lady Alanna, we meet again!" Laughed Gary.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Gary?" She asked.  
  
Gary laughed, "I haven't seen Lady Thayet, or Buri, since they descended the stair."  
  
Alanna showed Gary where they were, and he dragged Alex away. When Alex was gone she sighed slightly, forgetting Raoul and Jon.  
  
"Lady Alanna, it is a great honour to meet you. Thom has told us so much about you." Said Jon whilst Delia looked disdainfully at Alanna.  
  
"None of it good I bet," muttered Alanna not thinking about who she was talking to, "will you excuse me."  
  
She walked outside, with tears in her eyes. She had loved Thom, and his recent death had been a shock.  
  
The prince had seen the look of hurt in her eyes. He looked up and realised he had hurt Raoul too. Raoul told him off for bringing up Thom, and for frightening away the pretty lady. It was then Jon's turn to tell Raoul off, as the pretty lady belonged to Alex.  
  
One week later Alanna was sitting outside on an isolated bench. It was her seventeenth birthday, and her friends had been making her the centre of attention all day, in the evening she wanted some peace and quiet. Inside she knew that the prince would be dancing with the beautiful Delia. She couldn't understand why, but she couldn't help thinking about the prince. You're to marry Alex she kept reminding herself, but it didn't help. She didn't like Alex, but the Prince had been very kind and attentive to her needs, he had also taken her on several walks alone in the last week.  
  
(For reference see page 138 of In the Hand of the Goddess)  
  
She got up and walked through the rose gardens. Looking up she could see a long terrace, with a man standing on it, watching her. Suddenly he went inside and she turned back towards the bench. She didn't want Alex coming out to see her tonight. When she reached the bench she saw the man from the terrace standing there. It was only now that she saw it was Prince Jonathon, not Alex.  
  
"Hullo," he said. "I was wondering where you had got to. What's this?" His voice was soft and warm as he lifted her pregnancy charm.  
  
"It's a charm to-keep me from having children," she stammered. What was he doing? She knew they desired each other, but this?  
  
The Prince chuckled, "have you ever tried it out?"  
  
She tried to be calm and ignore the heat in her body, or the fluttering in her stomach, "what's that supposed to mean?" She gasped although she knew full well what he meant.  
  
"This," he whispered kissing her swiftly, several times.  
  
"Jon, stop, we can't!" She gasped.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "I love you, Alanna." She couldn't reply for a moment.  
  
"Jon… I…well we…" She didn't know what to say. "We couldn't," she finally managed. She was having trouble breathing all of a sudden.  
  
"Why not?" He asked bringing his mouth down to hers again.  
  
"No," she said stepping away, pulling her head down. "Jon, you're a Prince you have to marry someone important, and I'm engaged to one of your friends!" He looked at her and she could see the hurt in his eyes. Part of her was telling her to go for it, but a larger part of her heeded honour.  
  
"At least let me escort you back to your rooms." He offered. She considered him for a moment then smiled and took his arm. They didn't say a word on the way back to Alanna's room, but they were both thinking of each other.  
  
When they reached Alanna's door she wanted to invite him in but she didn't know what might happen then. She wanted to kiss him again, right here, right now, but she didn't dare.  
  
"Everyone's at the ball Alanna," he whispered as though he read her thoughts, he lent down and kissed her again. Alanna didn't know what made her but she reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into her room.  
  
As soon as they were in her room he kicked her door closed.  
  
"Jon…" she tried to speak, but he covered her mouth with his hand and kissed her neck. Suddenly, as though possessed they started pulling at each others clothes. Soon Alanna's dress and Jon's shirt and breeches were lying on the floor.  
  
"Alanna are you in here?" Thayet shouted from outside.  
  
"Shit," whispered the Prince, as they both pulled on their clothes. She pushed the Prince into her bathroom and called for Thayet to come in. Thayet stared for a moment when she saw Alanna lacing up her dress.  
  
"What have you been doing?" She asked.  
  
"I…I was just having a rest, I had a headache." Alanna supplied quickly.  
  
"Have you seen Prince Jonathon?"  
  
"Why? Should I?" Thayet looked slightly suspiciously at her friend.  
  
"No one has seen him for a while, and you to are very close." Thayet seemed to be hinting at what nearly happened.  
  
"Thayet! I'm betrothed to Alex! I may not like him but I do have a sense of honour. If you will excuse me I have something to do." Thayet told her told her to come back to the ball as soon as possible.  
  
Alanna sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She and the Prince wanted each other, it would have happened if not for Thayet. She began to cry, she felt so awful she was being unfaithful to Alex even before their marriage. Jon came out of the bathroom and sat next to her. The young man put an arm around her and pulled head onto his chest.  
  
"I have to leave if I'm being missed." He blew a kiss to Alanna and left.  
  
Ten minutes later saw Alanna walking back to the ball, to face Alex. When Alex saw her he noticed something different about her. Something mature, it made him slightly horny just looking at her.  
  
"Alanna, why don't we find somewhere nice and private, and have a little chat. Father wants us to marry within the next year." What he really wanted from her was sex, but that would have to wait, until their marriage.  
  
Alex took a rather worried Alanna outside!!!  
  
"Now my dear, where have you been?" He leaned close as though he wanted a kiss.  
  
"I was lying down," she told him then she looked him full in the face and lent down and kissed her.  
  
"Alex! Why did you? We aren't! I don't love you." Alanna yelled in his face as thought of lovely Jonathon.  
  
"But my dear we're betrothed. Only the King and Queen could stop our marriage." Alanna cringed as she considered her reply, then she whispered her answer.  
  
"Well maybe they will, because I don't love you. The King's son and I are in love."  
  
Alex's deadly voice whispered, "what did you say?"  
  
  
  
So what do you think. I know my chapters are still very short, but I'll get there. All I can say is please review! And I want ideas for the next bit of the story. 


	3. LADY ALNNA, HELP!

Sorry it took so long to write, but I got here in the end!  
  
Alanna stared at Alex, her heart racing. What was he going to do?  
  
"So, you and Jon." he looked calm now, despite the anger in his face. "What are you. a little hoar." he whispered with his face right next to hers. His hand moved to her chest, "No Alex!" She tried to push him away, her heart racing, she couldn't think, she didn't know what she was doing! He pulled himself over her, until he was almost on top of her, she tried to push him away, and all she could hear was his heavy breathing. She struggled, and he slapped her!  
  
"You little hoar. give yourself to the Prince! Not your future husband! You are a little hoar, and should be treated as one." He slapped her again, almost into submission. Alanna was almost in tears, she had never been pushed around, or treated as a hoar.  
  
"No! Alex stop!" She kicked out with her foot, and connected with Alex's groin. Alex curled up sweating in pain, and Alanna ran for her honour. Alex reached out and grabbed the back of her dress, Alanna tripped and fell. She rolled over and found Alex's head above her, his breath on her face, as he grabbed her dress. "No!" "Oh yes, no one can hear you out here, Alanna"  
  
But that wasn't quite true, because someone had heard and was coming to investigate. So maybe Alanna's honour can be saved, unless it is someone like Lady Delia!  
  
Thank you, you must review if u want more. These are not my characters, as I should have said before, but I love them anyway! 


	4. So? What do you think, Jon?

Ok, I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is a little better! And as always, these are not my characters, but well, we all know whose. (Plus I don't think I can spell her name!)  
  
"No Alex, no!" Alanna was almost crying, she had given up hope, she could not fight back, and she was a Lady, with no one to protect her honour! "Alanna?" Shouted a voice from between the trees.  
  
Alex gasped, "You bitch, you slimy bitch." He grabbed her arm, and yanked her up right. He began to drag her towards the palace, through the outskirts of the trees.  
  
"Alanna?" The voice came again. Alanna tried to shout for help, but was having trouble drawing breath, she was gasping for air, as Alex dragged her away from the one person who could save her. "No. help.Alex! . Where?" Was all she could gasp out. Alex did not answer, just carrier on dragging her further from friends, and help. The person following seemed to have given up, Alanna was all alone.  
  
"Alex please! Listen. to me! Alex, I want." "A rest? You don't deserve one! Your prince, ha, don't fool yourself 'Lady' Alanna. He will be back at his party, by Princess Thayet's side, where he is supposed to be!" "No! Alex." But before she could continue, Alex stopped. He threw Alanna to the ground. "Don't worry my sweet. Soon Prince Jonathon will be no concern of yours. The King, the Queen, they none of them have long left. Don't worry, you won't tell anyone. Do you see this charm?" He asked swinging the charm in front of Alanna's face. "This is a very special charm. If you put it on, then you can never take it off. Well," he laughed, "when I say you can never take it off, I am lying. It can easily be taken off, but if you do, you will die! "Would you like to wear my token Alanna? But of course you would, it is a present from your future husband." He leaned forward, to place the charm over her head. "No!" She screamed scrambling away from him.  
  
On all fours, Alanna was scrambling back away from Alex through the undergrowth as fast as she could! However, Alex was on his feet, and could walk forwards far faster than Alanna could crawl.  
  
He gently held her shoulders, and raised his other arm, to place the charm over Alanna's head. Alanna knew that she was beaten, she hung her head, and waited for the cursed stone to touch her skin. However before the stone could touch her she was jerked backwards, by Alex's dead weight falling upon her!  
  
Her brain did not seem to be working. Alex was slumped over her legs, the charm dangling from one unconscious hand. Slowly Alanna raised her eyes.  
  
So if you want to find out who is Alanna's rescuer, then you must review! Please? 


	5. Sorted!

Heehee sorry it took me a while to write, and none of the character are mine, etc, etc, but here it is.  
  
Alanna's eyes looked up into those of her rescuer. She tried to gasp for breath, her brain was spinning she couldn't think straight, she was safe? Alex was, he going to be ok? What was happening? She was safe? She gasped again, and fainted. The sudden terrifying truth of what had nearly happened hit her, and she slumped to the ground.  
  
Her rescuer sighed, and lent down to feel her pulse. It was steady, and strong, she would be fine. He then lent down and felt Alex's, it looked as though he would have a lump on his head, but he would survive. He helped Alex sort himself out, cleaned and bandaged his head, before gently picking up Lady Alanna, and carrying her back to her room. He gently laid her on the bed, and was just about to leave the room unseen, when Princess Thayet appeared. "What are you doing?" The princess almost screamed, forgetting etiquette, she was so worried about Alanna. "Thayet, calm down, I can explain. We had better come away from Lady Alanna's room, she is unconscious." "Unconscious! You want me to calm down!" She was almost yelling at Alanna's rescuer. Alanna's rescuer smiled, calmed Thayet down, and told her what had happened. Thayet was fuming even more afterwards, I just have one final request, he whispered. "I don't want Alanna to know it was me who saved her. Could you say that it was you?" Thayet thought this was a strange request, but agreed. However she ran back to the ball, and grabbed Buri, to begin planning Alex's downfall.  
  
Buri watched Thayet pace up and down, she was sitting on Thayet's bed and still taking in the news about what had happened to Alanna. "We must get him." Thayet muttered, "Buri, we may only be women, but there are three of us and it could stand up, we should take Alanna to the temple of the goddess as soon as she wakes." "You forget something Thayet. If we take Alex to face charges of attempted rape, the court could turn on us. Also, you on Alanna as well as I do, she likes to fight her own battles, and will not go to help, from the temple of the goddess, or anyone else." "She might take it from Prince Jonathon, and the court could not turn against him." "Thayet we cannot bring Prince Jonathon into it. It would shame Alanna as well you know.  
  
Alanna had regained consciousness within an hour, but she felt weak, and was easily scared for the next few days. As Buri had said, Alanna would not go for help. Instead Alanna found her own way of dealing with him. Staying out of his way. However she vowed that she would get him back, one day. The only one good outcome, was that their before impending wedding had been called off. It had all happened very quietly, and no one was quite sure what had happened, but Jon had given her the news, two days after Alex's attempted rape.  
  
Alanna, and Jon, had been spending a lot of time together. Far more time than the King and Queen were happy about. However the two young people could easily put it down to Alanna's worry, or that she was a good listener, and was giving him advise for his future. Although Jon didn't really think about being King, it made a good excuse for him to take Lady Alanna on long rides away from the palace, though they never went down into the city. Alanna knew that Jon sometimes went to the city alone, but those times she spent with Buri, and Thayet. She often wondered where he went, but he never answered her questions, she didn't really mind. They spent some days together, and nearly every night, in each other's arms. For Alanna, it was peaceful and happy, since that night, with Alex.  
  
Some times, she talked to some of the other young knights, and became friends with Gary, and Raoul. The three of them, and Prince Jonathon often talked, sometimes about Thom. However, on one of these talks, they discovered that Alanna, had a hidden hope, of trying some fighting arts, but she was too worried about anyone thinking she was unlady like.  
  
Ok I have done it, happy? ( hope you like it! And as always, please please review Ok somebody give me a hand, I really don't know what's going to happen next! So she going to learn some fighting? Or George? Oh well! HELP! 


	6. 1 King of Thieves!

Sorry for those of you who were confused about Thayet and Jon, there is nothing going on there, and they are not betrothed, sorry!  
  
The young men assured her that they did not think she would be unlady like, but Alanna was still too unsure to go down to the practise yards, and test her skills. Eventually she felt she would have to give up her hope, she wanted to learn, but was actually too shy to let anyone see her first tries. She was an excellent horse rider, and she knew that was a good archer, however she knew no more of the fighting arts, having been forced to grow away from them at the convent. So Alanna had to give up her hopes, not that she was bored, with Jonathon to keep her company. On one such evening Jon mentioned taking Alanna down into Corus, to meet a friend. Alanna sighed, she had known Jon would introduce her to his friends in Corus eventually. "So, what has been so secretive about your friends from Corus?" she asked. "Well, I really want you to meet someone, someone called George. He is a good friend of mine, and Gary's, and Raoul's, and Thom's." "So, what is so special is this George?" She knew that it would come out of him eventually, although, the thought of Thom knowing him worried her, and she didn't know why. When Jon didn't answer, "It's better that you tell me now, than have me found out tomorrow. I won't tell anyone, not even Thayet, and Buri." "Well, he isn't exactly. um. law abiding." He stole a look at her, she didn't look to worried, so he carried on. "He is the King of Thieves, in the lower city. The rouge himself." "Ok," seeing Jonathon worried look, "it really doesn't matter, I know you Jon, and I don't believe you will lead me into trouble." Jon still looked unsure, but Alanna's kiss silenced him, as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
The next day found a worried looking Prince, his two best friends, and Alanna walking down into Corus. Alanna looked up at the inn in front of her. It was a two storey, wooden building, with a sign outside saying, "The Dancing Dove." Alanna smiled, she did not know why, but it felt like she was coming home, when she knew that she had never been there before. A young handsome man, a few years older than Alanna, was walking towards them. He had a large nose, but hazel eyes, which she could have fallen into. "Finally! Lady Alanna! I'm so glad to meet you. Allow me to introduce meself formally, I'm George, The King of Thieves." Despite his lively manner, he gently kissed her hand, she hated to admit it, but she was charmed. He brought them inside to have drinks, and talk. The young men asked questions about their friends, however George would not allow Alanna to feel left out. Alanna would have been quite happy to sit quietly, and wonder at the prince, and his companions sitting in a bar with thieves. Gradually the bar filled, with thieves and flower sellers, as the barkeeper and his serving girls tried to be everywhere at once. Who would have thought, she wondered that the heir to the thrown would be sitting in a tavern, drinking and gambling. After a while Alanna began to feel tired, and George quietly led her away to rest until the Prince and his friends were finished. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. "You're very direct, aren't ya?" She waited for him to answer her question. "Well, I dunno really." He looked at her, and she felt as though he was searching her soul. "You're different ain't ya? Don't say much either? Not unlike you're brother though, in some ways." She looked away, she did not want to think about Thom, the memories hurt. "Sorry, but we miss him too lass, and sometimes you have to open up, let people go." She tried to smile, but it wobbled slightly, "Yes. just not yet" "You can always talk to me." He glanced down, "I'd best be getting' back, like." He saluted her, and went back downstairs. He left Alanna feeling very confused, he was so nice to her. It didn't make any sense to her, she had not done anything for him. There was very little noise from downstairs, and as she sat there thinking a new thought occurred to her. If George was the King of Thieves, then he would know how to fight, and she would not have to go near a palace training ground. Despite the noise, Alanna did fall sleep, and a few hours later Jon came up to wake her. They walked back to the palace leaving George, and his friends behind. Jon was wondering about Alanna's silence, maybe she had not approved of his friends. He began to feel annoyed, she would have to like all of him, and all his friends. He left Alanna at her own room, and went to a separate bed, for the first time since they had first made love.  
  
He didn't know that Alanna wasn't disapproving of his friends, and he stayed away from her a little while.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, please review. I do actually have an idea where this is going now!!! As always these are not my characters etc. Thanks! 


End file.
